


[Podfic} Peter Quill and the (Mostly) Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by eringeosphere



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome father figures, BAMF Baby Groot, BAMF Drax, BAMF Gamora, BAMF Kraglin, BAMF Mantis, BAMF Meredith Quill, BAMF Nova Prime, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF Rocket, BAMF Yondu Udonta, Big Damn Heroes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone ends up having at least one big damn heroes moment, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 AU? I guess?, Guardians of the galaxy as family, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Bear Meredith, Mind Control, No Sex, Papa Bear Yondu, Peter Quill whumage, Space family, Team as Family, Terrible father figures, This story grew faster than the Expansion, This was meant to be a one shot and now it has multiple chapters, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringeosphere/pseuds/eringeosphere
Summary: In which Ego is a jackass, Yondu gets (temporarily) mind-controlled, Peter survives an insane amount of insanity in a short period of time, it isn't wise to (SIMULTANEOUSLY) tick off the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and the Nova Corps...Oh. Also, Meredith Quill is, somehow, back from the dead. And hurting her son? Yeah. You just made a _huge_ mistake.





	[Podfic} Peter Quill and the (Mostly) Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohanrider3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohanrider3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peter Quill and the (Mostly) Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055822) by [rohanrider3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohanrider3/pseuds/rohanrider3). 



Podfic reading of rohanrider3's Guardians of the Galaxy fan fiction entitled 'Peter Quill and the (Mostly) Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'.

Read in English by eringeosphere (and I apologise in advance for the accent).

Chapters 1 and 2 can be found here:

https://www.dropbox.com/sh/d97kr7r6psu5m01/AADbefG85yVrHsjs5rnmkMm9a?dl=0

Someone let me know if the link isn't working!

Chapters 3-5 now added.


End file.
